Soul Mate
by Mala1
Summary: *Completed* Will Joey realise her true feelings for Dawson before it's too late? Set in the future.
1. Soul Mate - Part One

Soul Mate - Part One  
  
"I want you to stay," she whispered as she stepped closer.  
  
His heart jumped into his throat as he heard her say the words he was desperate to hear.  
  
He whispered her name as he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him for a gentle kiss.  
  
They pulled apart and she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"You know I can't stay. I want to but it's for the best that I go," he started.  
  
He sighed as he moved away from her and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair.  
  
"We've been through so much this year. Now it's time we figured how who we are. We can't do that together," he said, looking at her. "You know it."  
  
She turned away from him and looked out the window. She knew that's what he was going to say but it still hurt.  
  
"I know," she mumbled.  
  
She turned around for one last look then climbed out the window.  
  
"Goodbye," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared down the ladder.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before burying his head in his hands and allowing the tears to flow freely. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun shone brightly as Worthington University students frolicked on the quad. Joey Potter ignored them as she walked quickly across the quad and into the building. She clomped up the stairs in her sandals and entered her bedroom, throwing her books on her bed.  
  
The red light on her answering machine was flashing so Joey pressed the play button as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.  
  
She took a big gulp when the first message began.  
  
"Jo, it's Dawson. I just called to tell you I'm engaged!" the voice crowed excitedly.  
  
Joey spat out the water as the message continued.  
  
"I'm so happy and can't wait to see you. Give me a call, we haven't spoken in months. I'll be home tonight until late. Please call."  
  
The machine beeped as the next message played but Joey barely heard it. She was already imagining what Dawson's fiancée must look like.  
  
"He's getting married?" Joey asked herself hopelessly. "He can't be. It's me he's meant to marry."  
  
Deep down Joey knew it was her fault. Dawson had pursued her endlessly after their kiss when he left for college but Joey rejected him. She didn't think long distance relationships could work.  
  
Now, because of her stupidity and stubbornness, she was going to lose him forever.  
  
"Oh Dawson, how could you?" Joey asked herself.  
  
She knew she wasn't going to call him back. She didn't think she could ever speak to him again. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dawson toasted everyone seated around the table and smiled. It was a beautiful summer day in his hometown of Capeside and all the people he loved surrounded him.  
  
As everyone clapped, Dawson sat down and squeezed the hand of his fiancée, Chelsea Stedman. Chelsea looked up at him and smiled nervously.  
  
Dawson looked up and caught the eye of his best friend Pacey Witter. Pacey was sitting next to his sister Gretchen, who was sitting next to her husband Nick. Dawson smiled at her. They used to date and Dawson still thought of her fondly.  
  
His eyes then moved to the beautiful Jennifer Marshall who was sitting next to her husband Bryant. Dawson had also dated Jen but that was a long time ago. To the right of Jen, were Jack McPhee and his partner Tobey. Dawson could hardly believe that they were still together after all these years. Must be something about high school sweethearts.  
  
Dawson's heart jumped as he thought of his own high school sweetheart. Joey was the only one who hadn't turned up to his engagement party. He wondered where she was. The last time he'd spoken to her was just before he'd left California for Capeside. In the five-minute phone call, Joey had promised she'd come.  
  
"Excuse me, but I just have to make a phone call," Dawson said as he stood up and hurried into this parent's house.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialled Joey's dorm room. The phone rang and rang when finally the answering machine picked up.  
  
'I hate that thing,' Dawson grumbled to himself.  
  
"Hey Jo," he said when he heard the beep. "It's Dawson. Just calling to see where you are. You must be on your way so I'll speak to you soon. Love you."  
  
He hung up the phone feeling a little better. She must be on her way. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey listened as the phone rang and the machine picked up. She heard Dawson's voice sounding concerned and confused. Then he hung up.  
  
She knew she was worrying him and everyone in Capeside. She hadn't returned any phone calls. They probably thought she'd been in an accident on the way to Capeside.  
  
The phone rang again. Joey sighed. When would it stop?  
  
This time it was a different voice. "Jo, it's Pacey. Where are you? We're all worried. Dawson said you were coming but we haven't heard anything. I understand that you're probably upset about the engagement but please call someone. Call me. Just so we know you're okay," the voice said then paused. "Please Joey. Call. Bye."  
  
The phone beeped then the machine turned off.  
  
Joey curled up in a ball. She didn't want to call anyone. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.  
  
After an hour, Joey finally decided to call Dawson. She knew she had to call someone or they'd never let up.  
  
The phone rang and rang and finally Dawson answered.  
  
"Hi Dawson, it's Joey," she said, trying to sound natural.  
  
"Joey!" Dawson exclaimed, and then called out. "It's Joey, she's fine!"  
  
"Of course I'm fine," Joey said.  
  
Dawson sighed. "Joey where have you been? We've been calling for days."  
  
Joey tried not to sound peeved. "Excuse me Dawson but you aren't my parents."  
  
"Jo, this isn't the time to get all stubborn. Are you sure everything is fine?"  
  
Joey hated the sound of concern in his voice. Didn't he know what was wrong?  
  
"Dawson, nothing is wrong. A friend had some family problems so I had to drive her home. But I'm back at the dorm now," Joey answered, trying to sound convinced.  
  
"Okay," Dawson said, wanting to believe her. "So when are you coming home? I can't wait to see you."  
  
"To tell you the truth, Dawson, I don't know if I'll be able to," Joey said. "I have some big exams coming up and I need to study."  
  
"Joey please," Dawson started; he lowered his voice slightly. "I need to see you. I want to know what you think of Chelsea."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Dawson. You wouldn't pick someone who wasn't," Joey said as she frowned into the phone.  
  
"Joey, what's going on?" Dawson asked, starting to get angry. "Why don't you want to come to my wedding?"  
  
Joey was furious. She couldn't believe Dawson still didn't get it.  
  
"I still love you!" she exclaimed then instantly regretted it.  
  
"Joey." Dawson said just as he heard a clicking noise then the dial tone. "Joey."  
  
~* 


	2. Soul Mate - Part Two

Soul Mate - Part Two  
  
Dawson Leery stood at the alter nervously as people began to file into the church. He wished the ceremony would just get started.  
  
He saw his parents enter and make their way to the front. His father was beaming and his mother was already wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Dawson felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey man," Pacey Witter, his best man, said with a smile. "You look really nervous."  
  
Dawson tried to grin. "How can you tell?"  
  
Pacey laughed. He looked around at all the guests. It seemed everyone had arrived. Everyone but one person.  
  
"Joey isn't coming?" Pacey asked.  
  
Dawson frowned. He didn't want to think about Josephine Potter. After she'd told him she loved him, Dawson had tried to contact her. He'd even gone to her college but she'd left. Her dorm room was bare and the registrar said she'd pulled out of all her classes.  
  
It was as if she'd disappeared into thin air.  
  
"No she isn't," Dawson said evenly.  
  
He'd wanted to find Joey so he could tell her he loved her too. When he couldn't find her he decided he'd marry Chelsea anyway. She was a wonderful woman.  
  
'But you don't love her' a little voice said.  
  
Dawson tried to push those thoughts away. Months had passed. Joey was no more.  
  
As the wedding march began playing, Dawson looked to the doorway.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey Potter paced outside the small chapel in her hometown of Capeside. She wasn't sure what she was doing here.  
  
Six months ago she had disappeared. She had re-evaluated her life and decided that no matter what; she wanted to be with Dawson. She wanted to be his wife.  
  
Joey could hear the wedding march playing. She knew that Chelsea was walking down the aisle right at that moment.  
  
Joey didn't know what to do. She didn't want to humiliate Chelsea in front of everyone but she couldn't wait until after the wedding.  
  
"Why couldn't I have arrived earlier?" Joey muttered to herself as she threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it with her heel.  
  
She looked down at her pale cream skirt and blouse with a grimace. As soon as she walked into the church, everyone would know why she was there.  
  
Joey crept up to the door and pushed it open slightly. As she peeked through, she could see Chelsea reaching the altar and walking up to stand beside Dawson. Dawson was smiling down at her as he took her hand but Joey was sure he saw him look toward the doors.  
  
Seeing him look in her direction caused her to suddenly lose balance. As she lost her footing, she fell through the doorway and landed on the floor in the aisle in a heap.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Dawson was looking at her. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dawson gulped as Chelsea reached his side. He took her hand and looked one last time behind him. As he did, someone fell through the doorway.  
  
"Joey?" he called in surprise.  
  
He dropped Chelsea's hand and hurried toward the tall girl climbing awkwardly to her feet.  
  
"Joey," he said with relief as he grabbed her hands. "Joey."  
  
Joey smiled nervously at him, glad to see that smile on his face that she loved.  
  
"Dawson?" Chelsea called uncertainly from the altar.  
  
Dawson suddenly realised he'd left Chelsea standing there by herself.  
  
"Joey," he whispered. "Go back outside. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Joey nodded and turned to leave. Dawson hurried back to the altar. He pulled Chelsea aside.  
  
"Chel, I need to speak to an old friend," he began.  
  
"In the middle of our wedding?" she asked, a tear beginning to brim on her eyelid. "Can't it wait until later?"  
  
"It's Joey. I haven't spoken to her in months. I need to know she's okay," Dawson said.  
  
"If you walk out of this church now, I don't want to see you again," Chelsea said.  
  
Dawson looked at Chelsea. He was torn but he desperately wanted to be with Joey before she took off again.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek then turned around and hurried down the aisle and out the door.  
  
"You love her," Chelsea whispered to herself as she watched him walk out of her life. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey paced nervously and puffed on another cigarette as she waited for Dawson to appear. Her smoking was a bad habit but she couldn't help it.  
  
After what seemed like forever and two cigarettes later, Dawson pushed open the double doors of the church and grabbed her in his arms.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" Dawson exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Joey blushed as she hugged Dawson tightly. "What do you think I'm here for?"  
  
"Me I hope! I just ended my marriage!" Dawson grinned.  
  
"You weren't married yet," Joey laughed back as Dawson swung her from side to side.  
  
"Let's get out of here, before they come out," Dawson said as he took her hand and began to lead her away from the church.  
  
"Hold on," Joey said.  
  
She pulled Dawson back to her and gave him a full on kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm never leaving again," Joey said as Dawson pulled her away.  
  
THE END 


End file.
